Chapter Five - The quest begins
I bet I was blushing because Apollo picked me or was I blushing because of Talons?I wish I had a say in who I was.For the goddess of memories I sure can't hold myself back from who I was before what was up with this I had a starnge feeling I wasn't a daughter of Ares.I was a daughter of Mars.I was half Greek and then half Roman.How could that be and how did I rememeber that all of a sudden?Was I losing my mind?Oh Aphrodite!Michael stared at me I guess something was wrong because the whole camp said,"Huh?"in perfect harmony.What did I do that made everyone in camp say 'Huh?' all of a sudden?Then I saw my hand I had taken off what was covering my black clothes.And I had shown everybody my arm.It had a tattoo on it.It was a barcode and on top of it sat a bloody sword.Michael didn't smile he seemed to realize something I didn't.Whispers came from everybody in camp saying things like,"Daughter of Rome and Greece impossible"or "So rare her mother Greek her father Roman"and"Still she is full goddess." After all the whispers subsided and turned into screams theat also subsided,we were sent off.To our quest with out much say in it.My cabin members brought me all my stuff.I took it and smiled some of my brothers said that my smile looked like Michael's only brighter and more sweetier not that Michael's wasn't."Hi I'm Chole daughter of Apollo.You can call me Chlo.Nice to meet you."said Chole gently.She was nicer I guess then any kid of Apollo.But she wore a lot of black and didn't look like the sorta pink person.But hey niether was I.I smiled,"Nice to meet you.I'm Lilac Age daughter of Aphrodite and Mars.So I'm sorta greek and roman.You can call me Li."After that I found all of us walking from camp as if we'd never god back.That's what scared me.I thought we would never go back but I didn't want to scare the other's so I kept a bright smile to make sure they wouldn't see how scared I was.And of course it falied."Lilac I know your scared you shouldn't be."Michael said.But I could sense the fear in his voice.He looked amezing even thought he didn't smile.Wich was such a drab I really like his smile.We kept walking. Do you know how scary it can be to walk into a department store and see a burgler with one eye in the middle of his forehead and with a giant club in his hand.If you don't then your so lucky.Chole said we might as well go buy some food sense it seemed none of us had any to eat.So we followed her into a store named Life Outside Cookery The Best Place On Earth.Well besides the name the place was preety scary.No not scary frightning.First of all the outside wall's looked like they were staind by blood or something oh I don't know it was just odd.Bizzare.And I could also say what else was there.On the outside were tomstones.With human names lined in a row I read them but it was hard with my deslexia.They were like this:'Joe C.Dick,Ronald A.Bruise,and Hansel Maine Starry.'Guess what else they were all Roman demi-gods.Kids of Apollo yes the Roman one.It surpirsed me.It sure scared Chole she was a daughter of the Greek Apollo."Let's turn around!"Chole whispered. I shook my head,"Chol,you told us to come here and we ''have '' to go in.Plus your the only Apollo.And the pattern here clearly is Roman not Greek don't worry."I smiled to reassure them but I guess it wasn't bright enough because Michael frowned."Let's go."I chided.We walked into the store.Chole had shut her eyes.So I had to drag her along.Their was a woman with blond hair that looked just like me.The place inside looked like a hair salon.I looked at the woman,"Aph-Aphro-Aphrodite!"the woman turned around in a rush realizing I'd called her name."Lilac?Michael?Chole?What are you guys doing here?Oh,Lilac you look just like me."she said.It's true I did we weren't wearing the same clothes though.She told me to sit down,I did. "Aphrodite can you please...um...dye my hair?"I asked nervously not quite sure if I should call her mom or ma'am or Aphrodite.She looked at me," 'Course!Why not?What color?I can give you a new look,too.Do you want that?"I nodded,"Black hair,black lipstick,black eyeshadow,black eyeliner that makes my eyes pop.And food."I don't know why I wanted eyeliner my eyes already popped.And lipstick in black?I always wore it in light pink.Don't know.I wanted to be someone else,not a princess or a differnet person.My wish was to be differnet.She did what I asked and gave us new clothes and a lot of other things we would need on the quest.Let me take a momment to explian what Aphrodite looked like.Well,let's see she would form herself to whatever you imagine her to be.Whatever you expect beauty to look like in a human woman that's her. Category:Chapter Page